The present invention relates to a structure for garaging motor vehicles.
It is a well known fact that the great increase in the number of motor vehicles has given rise to severe technical and urbanistic problems regarding the provision of parking areas, within town limits or at town boundaries, which can accommodate a large number of motor vehicles. Solutions proposed heretofore are not entirely satisfactory: car parks or parking lots have a very limited capacity, and even multi-story car parks do not fully exploit all of the available space.